


Spotlight

by WhumpFan



Series: Miraculous Oneshots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, M/M, Miraculous Holder Marc Anciel, Mouse!Marc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpFan/pseuds/WhumpFan
Summary: After an Akuma takes out all of the hero's of Paris except for Ladybug. Marinette must come up with a fast solution. Her solution? The Mouse Miraculous and Marc, who wants to save Nathaniel, a victim of the Akuma.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784479
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is kind of set in an AU so here are the basics for that.  
> Chloe is trying to be a better person but her mother and father keep nudging her off that path. She feels like she is trying to do this alone and snaps from the pressure.
> 
> Should I be writing my Multi-chapter fic? Probably. Did I write this instead? Yes.

It was a few weeks after Miracle Queen when it happened. Marc had been relaxing in the art room with his boyfriend Nathaniel. After both boys had gotten over their rocky start they had become fast friends and it had developed from there. Now Marc found a safe haven from the stress of school in the art room or just in the presence of his boyfriend.

The two boys weren't the only ones who found safety in the art room. Alix would come and spray paint when she was frustrated or needed a friend. Marinette had a place to design where she had people to remind her to take breaks. Rose and Juleka would write songs while Juleka looked into modeling opportunities with the help of her friends. Even Chloe seemed to find something in the art room, she never entered but sometimes the blonde-haired girl could be found waiting outside the room with Sabrina almost as if she was debating entering. 

The peace and quiet of the art room did not last long though. The door was kicked in startling everyone inside. A girl walked in, obviously Akumatized. She had long blonde hair, which had black streaks running through, it was tied into two plaits. She was wearing a knee-length dress which had a yellow skirt and blacktop. She had yellow flats with black ends on her feet. Black gloves with yellow palms covered her hands in which a camera was tightly clutched in. Her skin was a light grey and her eyes glowed a bright yellow. She had black tears running down her face. It didn't take long to identify her as Chloe. 

While everyone was frozen in shock, the Akuma shut the door and pointed the camera at Alix, snapping a picture. Almost instantly Alix cried out in pain before falling to the ground, the Akuma, looked at the writhing girl with disinterest. The members of the art room watched in shock as slowly Alix stopped screaming and started to turn to stone. The Akuma then set her sights on everyone else in the room, She shot at Rose next but Juleka stood in the way before falling to the ground in pain. While Juleka was on the ground the Akuma shot at Rose as the normally happy girl broke into sobs as she succumbed to the pain. Next, the Akuma set her sights on the two boys on the other side of the room. 

Marc felt Nathaniel flip the table and full him behind it, using it as a shield. Both boys held their breath as the Akuma stalked forward, one of the braids on her head reached around the table and grabbed onto Marc’s wrist, he let out a cry of shock before struggling to pull his arm out of the strange restraint. He heard Nathaniel yelling then saw him run out from the safety of the table and tackle the Akuma, the Akuma released Marc and focused her attention onto the red-headed boy. Marc winced at the scream of pain that followed and the sound of the Akuma leaving the classroom. 

Hesitantly Marc peaked out from behind the table only to see the status of his friends littered around the room, all of their faces frozen in a look of pain. He turned away from the painful scene and edged out of the classroom, trying to ignore the pained scream of his boyfriend that was ringing in his head. The hallway wasn't much better than the classroom. Statues covered the school grounds and Marc was starting to wonder how they hadn't heard the screams earlier. As the black-headed boy crept out to the front of the school so he could get a better idea of the situation he was met with a horrific sight. The statues were not just of the civilians. 

Rena Rogue was frozen just outside the school doors, Carapace not even a meter away from her. Looking around more Marc saw something that filled him with dread, Chat Noir, a stone statue on the street. A thud from behind him startled Marc out of his shock and he turned around expecting to see the Akuma trying to grab him again. Marc let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw it was Ladybug, she was giving him a calculation stare before a look of determination appeared on her face. 

“Marc Anciel, this is the miraculous of the mouse, you will use it to protect civilians and defeat the Akuma, once the fight is over you will return it to me. Do you accept?” Marc looked at the small boy she was holding out to him. He thought of his classmates and friends turned to stone, the pained screams of his boyfriend who was trying to protect him. Setting his face in grim determination Marc nodded.  
“I accept”

Marc took the black box and opened it only to be greeted with a bright light and a flying mouse creature? Marc pushed his confusion and curiosity aside, instead choosing to put the necklace around his neck. The mouse.. He was going with a mouse, started to speak to him.  
“I am Mullo, your Kwami. The mouse Miraculous grants you the power Multitude and your weapon is a Jump Rope. To transform simply say ``Get Squeaky.”

Marc raised his eyebrows at the catchphrase before just accepting it.  
“Okay, Mullo get squeaky!” Suddenly Marc felt a rush of power as light overtook his body. When it was cleared he noticed that he was wearing a simple skin-tight grey jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. The suit also had white detailing around the arms and legs. A white jump rope was wrapped around his waist.

Ladybug smiled at him, “Ready- ahh what's your name?.”  
Marc grinned back nervously, “Its Souris and I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Ladybug nodded at him before leaping off over the rooftops using her yoyo, following the sound of terrified and pained screams. Marc pulled out his jump rope and held onto one end while throwing the other, he was surprised to find it worked like as a grappling hook, after this discovery he was quick to follow ladybug. 

When they got to the location of the screams Marc was inspired to see it was the mayor’s house. The Akuma was standing outside, seeming to be waiting for someone. Marc stopped on a nearby rood and Ladybug landed next to him. 

“I have a plan, I will distract her while you use your clones to get as close as possible to the Akumatized object. If you get small enough you might be able to get it without her seeing.” Marc nodded in agreement before pulling out his jump rope and yelling Multitude. Instantly he felt himself shirking as around a dozen mini Souris’s surrounded him and Ladybug. Ladybug called for her Lucky Charm and stared in confusion at the hammer for a second before she jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the Akuma.

“Ah Ladybug, glad you could join the party, I was waiting for you.” Marc saw Ladybug tense as he started to sneak up behind the Akuma with his clones.  
“I’m honored, but while you seem to know so much about me I know nothing about you. Care to introduce yourself?” The Akuma grinned and raised her camera.  
“I am Spotlight. I tried to be a better person but was shoved aside, all of you watched as I was treated unfairly by my mother and had a breakdown on live TV while doing nothing. You always do nothing, I’m done trying to do this alone.”

Just as Spotlight clicked on the camera button Marc joined six of his clones together and they jumped in front of the shot. Marc felt searing pain all over his body but only the clone turned to stone. Taking the opportunity he grabbed the camera and threw it to Ladybug who smashed it with the hammer. Ladybug then purified the Akuma and Marc felt himself meld back into one person. Chloe transformed back and was looking around confused and lost. Ladybug gestured to a nearby alleyway.

“You did really well today Marc, but I’m afraid I will have to ask for the miraculous back now. Marc nodded, already desperate to check on Nath. Marc dropped his transformation before handing over the necklace and saying a quick goodbye to Ladybug. He then proceeded to run back to the school.

When he got back to the art classroom his eyes found Nathaniel who let out a sigh of relief when he say him. Both boys embraced and cried a little bit not that either one would admit it. They were broken off by a cough at the door, standing in the doorway was Marinette and Chloe. Chloe stepped forward hesitantly.

“I- I just wanted to say sorry for turning you all into stone while I was Akumatized. I can actually tolerate your presence and I’m trying to be a better person. I know it can't happen overnight but can I hang out here or whatever.”

The blonde was met with silence for a moment before Rose grinned and dragged the other girl further into the room.  
“Of course you can Chloe, I heard you liked photography and Juleka wanted to learn how to model you could help each other out!” Marc saw a hesitant smile creep onto Chloe’s face.

A week after Spotlight, Marc was sitting in the art room with his boyfriend and friends. He and Nathaniel were working on their comic while Alix was spray painting one of the walls. Rose was in the corner writing song lyrics and talking with Marinette about outfit design. Juleka and Chloe were in the other corner setting up a photo shoot. The black hair boy allowed himself to relax. 

The art room was a safe haven for all of them, even Chloe. Who could be found there when social pressure got too much or, not that she would ever admit it because she was friends with the people in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that quick one-shot :)
> 
> As always please leave a comment or Kudos if you enjoyed it. They make my day.
> 
> Art on my Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/whumpfan


End file.
